The Desert Lily and His Tender
by otaku9
Summary: Reks thought he had died. But when he wakes up, he finds himself in a hospital not in Rabanastre, but in a city called San Fransokyo. He meets a boy around his age named Tadashi, who invites him to live with him. As time goes on, Reks starts to fall in love with Tadashi. But, does Tadashi feel the same way? Story is better than the way I made it sound.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII (except for a copy of the game) or Big Hero 6

The Desert Lily and His Tender

"What's the boy's name?" I heard a voice above me.

"Who knows?" Someone else said. "He's just some stupid Dalmascan soldier who thought he could change the war."

"He looks young, sir." The first voice said. "It's a shame really. What should we do with the body?"

"Put it with all the other bodies in the morgue," The second voice said. "Those Rabanastre rats can sort through them later." And that was all I heard before everything went black.

So it was really happening. I was dead now, leaving Vaan alone. Well, he wasn't really alone, he had Penelo. I pray she'll be for him when I'm not. As for me, I'll at least be with Mom and Dad.

But…I won't ever see Vaan again. I won't see him get older, maybe get married to Penelo. I haven't even found a special girl yet. I was so young. And now…I'll never experience life again.

"Hey…Are you alright? Come on, man." Who was this?

I only groaned.

"Hey, relax," the voice said, "I'm going to call 9-1-1. You'll be alright." How would calling out numbers be helpful?

Then, I heard him speaking to someone. "Hello? Yes, I have a young man here. He's bleeding from the abdomen and he is barely conscious. Yes I think he's passed out from blood loss. Alright thanks. Bye. They'll be here in a few minutes…" And that's all I heard before I once more felt nothing.

I woke up from what seemed like a deep sleep into what I recognized as a hospital. My armor was removed and I was wearing some sort of green dressing gown. I raised up my arm, but I felt something pull it down.

It was a needle. In my arm. And it was attached to some sort of hanging bag full of some weird color fluid. And next to the bag was a strange contraption with wavy green lines going up and down and making beeping noises.

"What the hell?" Was I still dreaming? Maybe that fluid was messing with my mind.

"Oh hello," A pretty woman with curly red hair and dressed in a short white uniform and hat said, walking up to me, "I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

"I…" I didn't really know _what _I was feeling. I didn't really feel any pain, but I was having trouble feeling anything at this point.

"You don't have to answer," the woman said, "I understand that the painkillers haven't worn off yet. You must be feeling out of it." I was actually. "Just take it easy. You'll be out of here in no time." She turned to walk out. "I'm just going to send in your brother to see you. He has been sitting in there since we checked you in." Brother? Could it be…?

"Vaan…" I smiled. He was here! I'm so happy to see him!

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Vaan…" I repeated. The woman just looked at me confusedly and walked out. The woman came back with a tall young man. He wasn't Vaan. Where was Vaan?

"Your brother is stable, Mr. Hamada," the woman said, talking to the young man, "His wound is clean, he's gaining his strength up…but he is a bit out of it still. So, if he says something weird, don't think too much of it. I'll leave you two alone now, but remember visiting hours end in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, miss," Mr. Hamada said to the woman, "For taking care of my brother."

"You're very welcome." And the woman walked out.

"Hey there," Mr. Hamada said, sitting in a chair next to my bed, "The nurse said that you'll be out of here in two days." Now that he was up closer, I could see that Mr. Hamada was pretty handsome. He had a nice strong face, nice brown eyes, short black hair, and a strange blue hat on top of his head.

"Where's Vaan?" I asked. I didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?"

"Who's Vaan?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

"He's…He's my brother." I panted.

"Oh." He looked sad. "Oh you thought that…Hey, man, I'm really sorry. I…I didn't know. I found you unconscious and you were bleeding and I was really worried…so I lied that I was your brother. If I had known you had a real brother, I wouldn't have-

"It's fine." I raised my hand slightly, "I just…I was just hoping my brother would be here."

"Well," Mr. Hamada said, "Don't worry. Once you're out of here, you'll get to go home and be with your brother. I didn't find any identification on you so he doesn't know you're here."

"Identification?" I asked.

"You know: student I.D., driver's license…" I just looked at him in confusion.

"You know what? Nevermind." Mr. Hamada said.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Hamada." The nurse came back in. "Time to say goodbye to your brother."

"Oh, okay then," Mr. Hamada stood up, "Thank you." The nurse smiled and walked out. "I guess I'll see you later then…"

"Reks." I answered. "My name is Reks."

"Rex?" Mr. Hamada said. "Nice to meet you, Rex. My name is Tadashi Hamada. I'll come visit tomorrow after school. See you."

"Bye." I called and he was gone. I suddenly felt really exhausted. It must be those painkillers that the nurse was talking about. I yawned and I once again closed my eyes.

Was it weird that I was used to darkness already? And, thinking about Vaan, Tadashi, and…even the Captain, I fell asleep.

_End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_By the way, Reks's question about 9-1-1 was based on a line in Enchanted about how no one would be able to hear Robert call for someone, according to Giselle._

_Also, the reason Reks is spelled Rex when Tadashi talks is because Reks sounds like Rex and I think that Tadashi would assume his name is spelled Rex._


End file.
